Love it up!
by soscenegirl
Summary: Cece loves Ty, Rocky loves Gunther. Easy to understand?  until one day comes and CeCe gets hurt, its better then the summary just read. yo.
1. Baby, I want you

_**Hey loves, I'm back with a new story! and this is a shake it up story, like baam. Yes, I'm continuing with my ant farm story, no need to get **_**_psycho on me._**

**_CeCe's Pov_**

**_"_**Rocky c'mon, we're going to be late for school." I yelled at my best friend who continually combed her hair.

"Okay, okay. I'm just trying to look pretty for atleast someone, you have my brother I have...nobody." She replied, finally letting go of her comb.

"Finally, come on, I can't get ANOTHER late slip." I said, aware of how many times I've been late for her.

"Shutup, and come on." She said, grabbing my arm.

_20 minutes later they arrived at school, and walked into class._

"Your late." Ms. wong announced.

"Yes, and I'm sorry." I replied, as well of Rocky sitting down not taking any of the blame.

_20 minutes later the bell rang_

"I hate ms. Wong, she's so annoying." Rocky pledged to me.

"Doesn't everyone?" I asked sarcastically.

Ty came up to his sister.

"Hey rats." He said, smiling to me.

"Hey, but I'm not a rat." I replied back laughing.

"Maybe you aren't one, but Rocky is." He laughed, leading me to laugh along.

"Hey! I'm a rat with good hair." Rocky said to us, looking offended.

"I'm sorry, its just your brother is so funny." I giggled, as rocky looked at me in discust.

"I know." He said staring at me, not realizing I was watching until I turned my head towards him.

"I'm going to go to lunch." I excused myself, walking away from the siblings.

"I'm coming." Rocky said, running to catch me.

"Mind if I come?" I heard Ty' ask, I looked at him with a sigh and replied.

"Yes."

Right on top of that was Rocky's "No."

"C'mon Rocky, please?" I asked, flashing her a puppy dog look.

"Not going to work, you only want him to come because you-"

"Are working on getting a good citizenship award." I interrupted. In a squeaky tone.

She looked at me with her arms crossed, "Whatever." She replied angrily and walked away.

I held ty' a 'wait' finger and ran after her, "You know I like him, dont ruin it." I demanded.

"He's my brother, and your my best friend! Your not supposed to like em' he's supposed to be like your brother. I don't want you to date him." She preached.

"I can't help who I love, even if you don't like it or not your supposed to support it, plus he doesn't like me back anyway." I said, pouting.

"Your right, I'm supposed to support it." She added, looking down. I nodded at her in agreement.

"I just don't want to loose you to him, you'll never have time for me if he does like you." She said too.

"I know someone who looks at you like your a pair of diamond earrings." I said to her, smiling.

"Who?" She asked, her head moving in confused ways.

"Gunther, he loves you." I said, hoping she wouldnt freak out because I used 'Love' and 'Gunther' in the same sentence.

"He does not, but he loves his sparkles." She whined, shivering.

"Rocky, are you blind? He looks at you lik-" I tried to say but I had nowhere to go with it so I grabbed her arm.

_**20 minutes later, Gunther admitted that he also liked rocky back, and they got left alone in the back of the school.**_

__Cece was in the classroom, her head down on one of the desk.

"Hey, you alright?" Someone asked, coming towards her.

"Yeah." She replied, looking up.

It was Ty, he happened to be alone.

**Should I contiue? Review**


	2. Alone at last

**_Cece's POV._**

"Why are you in here all alone?" He asked, sitting down on the desk next to me.

"You know, just thinking." I sighed, his big brown eyes were beautiful. His caramel skin, and his everything...

"About?..." He asked, I quickly threw my head down and replied, "Stuff..." I answered.

"C'mon, you can tell me anything Cece." His voice, and his face made it very hard to keep secrets.

I look down at the floor, "Cecelia please." He blurted out my real name, I knew he wanted an answer.

"Well, Ty. I really like you, and I know you'll never like someone like m-." I tried to spit.

"Cece, I like you too." He replied, "I know, i'm sill- Wait, you do?" I scoffed.

He nodded his head, "Yeah." and smiled.

* * *

><p>The boy of my dreams had just told me he liked me too, was this a dream?<p>

No it wasn't because Daniel Schnieder had just pinched me.

"Oww!" I yelped, I looked at him with puppy eyes, "What in the hell?"

"Sorry Cecelia." He teased, everyone in the school knew I hated my real name. Daniel still continued to use it, just to get the best of me.

"Burn in hell Daniel!" I ordered, and he looked at me with shocked eyes.

"Yes, I said it. Trod off now." I told him, he just walked away.

Daniel, Daniel Schnieder. The 'Tough Boy' in school, he was just like any other neighborhood bully. But his feelings got hurt too easily.

* * *

><p><em>Ty was still sitting next to me, his mouth wide open.<em>

__"You are so going to catch flies." I joked.

He giggled and got up from his seat. "Where you goin'?" I asked him, "To the roof." He replied.

At first I was didn't know what he was talking about, but I followed through.

"Ca- Can I come?" I asked, he held out his hand and I took it.

The walk was silent, the bell had rang for the last class 10 minutes ago, now I know where he is all the time when he isn't in class. The view from the roof was beautiful, I loved it. You could see a perfect view of the park that was right next to the school. And the best part was that I was up there with him.

Roses from the flowerbeds up there smelled great. They were beautiful, and the breeze made them easier to smell.

**TY'S POV**

* * *

><p>I had been staring at Cece for a while now, I guess she didn't notice because she was too busy admiring everything around her.<p>

"It's nice huh?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Totally, it's so beautiful." She smiled.

"Second beautiful thing up here." I smirked at the girl, she looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

Who'd ever know I'd even be alone with Cece? She's so caught up with dancing, she's beautiful. Her hair flows like the wind, her red curly locks were adorable.

That is when she turned bright red, "Heh." She giggled nervously.


	3. You think I'm what?

_A/N: Sorry about the wait, I wasn't really sure about continuing this story. But since this story is about my favorite imagined couple I was like "I cant abandon this story!" And so I started grabbing ideas. Oh yeah, and my birthday is the 29th! Woooh. _

* * *

><p><strong>Cece's Point Of View:<strong>

He think's I'm what? "You think I'm beautiful? Me, Cecelia Jones?" I asked looking around, shocked.

"Yeah, I really do. Why is it so hard to believe." He asked me with questioned eyes.

"Well, you're you, and I'm me. You're so, and I'm so, I cant explain it." I giggled.

**Ty's Point Of View:**

I was falling for her more and more at the moment, even her being confused is beautiful to me. I should really get a doctor on this. The smell of the roses tickled my nose.

"You don't think you're beautiful do you?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm alright. I wouldn't go head over heels for myself." She blushed.

"Well, I would." I admitted, regretting what I had said 5 seconds later.

"W- Where is this all coming from?" She asked me, with a distinguished chuckle under her breath.

"It's coming from my heart." I admitted again, Really Ty? She probably thinks you're weird now!

She stood before me and smiled for a bit, slightly dancing on her tip-toes.

"What's with all the moving around?" I asked, worriedly.

"Well, you see. I've had a crush on you ever since me and Rocky became friends." She told me.

I cleared my head, shocked of what I had just heard. "Wow, really? You've liked me that long huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know. I'm weird, and hard to believe, but yeah that's me." She chuckled the same she did 5 minutes ago, slightly turning away before I grabbed her shoulder.

"Why do you consider yourself weird all the time?" I asked her, desperate for an answer.

"Well, you know, usually dyslexic kids are labeled weird." She replied looking down.

"You have dyslexia? I didn't know about this." I gently screamed, trying to calm myself.

"You weren't really meant to know." She grunted again sprinting out of the room, I just sat there.

What just happened? What was that about, there was so much I didn't know about Cece, I need to find out.

I sat on the ledge of the roof, still trying to remember what happened just a few moments ago.

"You didn't have to run away." I whispered to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Cece's Point Of View:<strong>

What have I done? I told the boy I like that I have dyslexia, how embarrassing?

He must think I'm some kind of retard who doesn't know my alphabets or something.

"Rocky, and he told me that I'm beautiful, it was just all too much. My ego is only so big." I explained.

"I understand, but when my brother calls someone or something beautiful, he means it." My best friend replied.

I smiled at her, "Really? So he truly thinks I'm beautiful?" I bounced up and down on my tip-toes one again.

"Yeah, trust me. The word beautiful doesn't really slip out of Ty's mouth much, it's rare." Rocky joked.

"I just hope he likes me the way that I like him." I smiled, plopping down on her bed.

* * *

><p><em>Another Authors Note: Sorry it was so short, hope you enjoyed.<em>


End file.
